


I trusted you...

by Stacy_mx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacy_mx/pseuds/Stacy_mx
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun had a loving relationship. But... Who knew, things would turn out that way...?





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cold night and the couple was at Chanyeol's house, watching a movie. They were having a good time, when Baekhyun's phone rang. His screen lit up with Sehun's name  
"Sehunnie"  
"O-oh, I have to answer this… I'll be back babe..." Baekhyun said to his boyfriend.

He got into Chanyeol's bathroom and pushed the green button.

"H-hello?"

"Hey babe!" The maknae's voice filled his ears, that made his heart flutter.

"What's up?" Baekhyun said curiously

"I was wondering if you could come to my house?" Sehun said with his cute voice

"I-i can't... I'm at Chanyeol's place right now..."

"Find an excuse to leave. I want to see you"

"But--" Baekhyun tried to say, but was cut off by the maknae's voice

"Oh, come on! We haven't had time together for 1 whole month! You are always spending your time with that other boyfriend of yours" Sehun said in a sad tone

"Fine. I'll try to find an excuse... Just wait for me" Baekhyun sighed and hang up.

{...}

He went into the living room once again and saw Chanyeol waiting for him.

"Who was it, babe?" Chanyeol asked him

"Oh, it was my father..." Baekhyun said, trying not to make it obvious that he was lying.

Chanyeol nodded and continued the movie.

{...}

After a few minutes, Baekhyun was about to fall asleep, but then he remembered that Sehun was waiting for him.

"Chanyeol, I don't feel very well..." Baekhyun said, lying of course

"What's wrong? Want me to make you a hot tea or anything?" Chanyeol said worried

"Ah, no! Of course not! I want to go home actually" 

"Oh... Ok. I'll get the car keys" Chanyeol stood up from the couch

"No! I'll take a taxi, don't worry" Baekhyun said not knowing what to do trying to act cute. "I'll be fine babe."

Chanyeol looked at him for a while "Promise to call me when you get home?" He finally spoke obviously worried but he couldn't say no to his boyfriend's puppy eyes.

"Promise" Baekhyun smiled and hugged Chanyeol

Baekhyun took his jacket and left.  
He walked to Sehun's house that was just a few blocks away. He knocked on the door and Sehun opened it.

"It was about time! I thought that you fell asleep or something!" Sehun said

"I was about to... But now, can I get in? It's freezing out here" Baekhyun replied

They got into the house, holding hands. But... A few metres away from Sehun's place, it was someone who saw them.

{...}

"Hey bro, did you break up with Baekhyun?" Chen questioned

"No, I didn't. Why?" Chanyeol replied

 

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

...  
"Hey bro, did you break up with Baekhyun?" Chen questioned

"No, I didn't. Why?" Chanyeol replied

"Because I just saw him and Sehun holding hands and smiling to each other."

"Are you sure it was Baekhyun?" 

"Yes, I saw his face clearly."

"Where did you see them?

"At Sehun's place. They got in a few seconds ago."

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Chanyeol said and hang up

...

After a few minutes they were right outside Sehun's house.

"That couldn't be Baekhyun. He told me that he would go home 'cause he was sick. He would never lie to me" Chanyeol said while Chen was looking inside Sehun's house from the window

"Hey, I have a question. What were you doing outside Sehun's house at this time?" Chanyeol asked

"I was waiting for Kyungsoo. But just a few minutes ago, he texted me and said that he is sick." Chen replied

"Oh, I get it"

...

"Hey! Check this out!" Chen said, pointing at the window.

Chanyeol looked inside and saw Baekhyun and Sehun, laughing, hugging and lastly... Kissing.  
He couldn't control his anger, so he was about to break the door and go inside the house, but Chen held him.

"Stop! Think before doing anything stupid!" Chen told him

"Then what should I do?! Act cool and never talk about it again?!"

"Just call Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol took his phone and dialed Baekhyun's number

*inside the house*

"My phone is ringing..." Baekhyun said

"Just leave it." Sehun said, still too focused on his kiss with his boyfriend

"I-it's Chanyeol!"

He pushed the green button with trembing hands

"Hey babe..." Baekhyun said, trying to convince his boyfriend that he was sleeping

"Hey. Do you feel better?" Chanyeol asked coldly

"Yeah... By the way, why aren't you sleeping?"

"Why are you at Sehun's living room, kissing him? Just look outside the window."

Baekhyun looked shocked from what he just heard and looked outside the window.  
There, he saw a heartbroken Chanyeol, with watery eyes, staring at him.

"Oh my God..." Baekhyun whispered to himself as he looked at Chanyeol that was leaving with Chen by his side.

He quickly left Sehun's house, running at Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol!!" Baekhyun shouted

His heartbroken boyfriend looked back at him

"Chanyeol, I'm sor--"

"It's over Baekhyun" Chanyeol coldly told him.

"But--"

"I trusted you! You, yourself told me that you would never leave me nor cheat on me! I should have listened to Suho's words. You are not trustworthy." Chanyeol said with tears on his cheeks, and left Baekhyun standing in the snow, completely shocked.

He went into Sehun's house once again.

"What happened babe?" Sehun asked

"I... Just broke Chanyeol's heart..." Baekhyun said, still shocked.

"What?! Oh my God, Baekhyun. It's all my fault..." Sehun said

"No. It's not your fault. It's mine" Baekhyun replied

"Hey... There are going to be happy times, sad times and hard times such as heartbreakings. But, life goes on..." Sehun adviced Baekhyun.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~ This story is not over yet! I decided to add another chapter that I'll post as soon as I can. Hope you liked it~


	3. Chapter 3

Chanyeol woke up in his living room with Baekhyun in his embrance, sitting on the couch.

"Oh babe, did you fall asleep again?" Baekhyun said

"I-... What happened?" Chanyeol asked

"We were watching this movie and you fell asleep"

"I just had a nightmare. I saw-" Chanyeol was cut off by Baekhyun's ringtone

"Who is it?" Chanyeol questioned

"Sehunnie. What does he want at this time?" Baekhyun replied

"Don't answer it." Chanyeol quickly said

"Why?"

"Just don't. I want you to promise me something."

"What is it?" Baekhyun curiously said

"Promise me that you will never leave me nor cheat on me..."

"I promise! Plus, I would never do these stuff! We promised when we first met. Remember? You are the only one that has a place in my heart~" Baekhyun excitedly said and hugged his boyfriend

They shared a loving kiss and fell asleep in each other's embrance.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> So... This is my first story that doesn't contain any smut...  
> Hope you liked it~


End file.
